Some types of vehicle systems may be specifically calibrated or tuned based on an assumption that there are occupants always present in each seat of a vehicle. For example, a vehicle system may be tuned to accommodate the occupants seated in a driver seat, a passenger seat, second row seats, and third row seats (if available). However, tuning the vehicle system to accommodate every single occupant located in the vehicle may impact the performance of the vehicle system. Specifically, the performance of the vehicle system for one or a few of the occupants may be reduced in order to provide an adequate level of performance for all of the occupants located in the vehicle.
In one example, an active noise cancellation system (“ANC”) system may be used to attenuate the amount of unwanted sound in the vehicle. In particular, the ANC system may include a speaker for emitting a cancelling noise that attenuates engine sound. The ANC system is generally tuned to accommodate all of the occupants in the vehicle (e.g., occupants in the driver seat, the passenger seat, the second row seats, and the third row seats, if available). However, accommodating the occupants in the second row seats and the third row seats may reduce the amount of sound cancellation provided to the front row occupants. Therefore, even if there are no occupants present in the second row seats or the third row seats, the overall performance of the ANC system is still impacted, and the amount of noise cancellation provided to the front row occupants (e.g., the driver and the passenger) is still reduced. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle system that is able to adjust performance based on the occupants located in a vehicle.